The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for DNA sequencing of DNA samples.
A basic engineering principle that underlies our approach to the implementation of a kilo-lane sequencer is the absence of scanning. Scanning of a laser beam implies inefficient use of the illumination power and a significant waste of the valuable information. Clearly, an optimum detection system must be observing the DNA zones for the entire period of their passage through the observation window to take full advantage of the available information. On the other hand, delivery of illumination to each capillary lane individually by fiber-optic means is also wasteful of optical power and limits the number lanes that could be illuminated by a single laser.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method which avoids both of these critical inefficiencies.
By the present invention, the laser power is distributed over fiber-optic networks to 32-lane modular units, where each unit is illuminated in parallel by a focused radiation from the same fiber. To this effect, an important advance achieved in our current work is the demonstration of excellent wave-guiding properties in a planar assembly of rectangular capillaries. In contrast to cylindrical capillaries, an assembly of capillaries of a square cross-section permits a rather uniform illumination of the entire 32-capillary assembly from one edge (Sect. 4.2.3). The novel approach to the implementation of kilo-lane sequencing instruments: the dual-network modular architecture.